SIRIUS
by LittlePlume
Summary: Tu te souviens du jour où on s'est rencontré ? Je crois que c'est le souvenir le plus vif qu'il me reste. Je crois aussi que c'est le plus cher.


**Sirius Black**

"_Oui, mais le monde ne se divise pas entre braves gens et Mangemorts, fit remarquer Sirius avec un sourire désabusé._"

J.K. ROWLING

* * *

Mon cher Cornedrue,

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici.

Trop d'années ont passé, les jours ne finissent par s'emmêler.

Il fait toujours nuit et froid, si bien que je ne saurais dire si c'est le matin ou le soir. Le soleil ne semble jamais percer à travers les nuages.

J'ai ainsi appris que l'homme ne s'habituait pas à tout, c'est un mensonge. On ne s'habitue jamais à cette solitude, cette obscurité, à cette folie qui nous ronge, jour après jour, après jour, après jour, après jour…

Je refuse de croire qu'un homme peut s'habituer à une telle noirceur. Ou alors je ne suis plus un homme. Je passe peut-être trop de temps sous la fourrure de Patmole ces derniers temps. Il est le seul ami qu'il me reste. Tu as emporté avec toi, le dernier de mes rires, le dernier souffle de vie, la dernière étincelle de joie que j'avais à offrir.

Ou presque.

Je ne saurais dire quel âge à Harry aujourd'hui. Huit ans ? Neuf ans ? Peut-être plus. Peut-être moins.

Mais savoir qu'il est là, dehors, de l'autre côté des nuages et de la mer déchaînée qui nous encerclent, suffit à me tenir en vie. Je regretterai chaque jour qu'il me reste à vivre de ne pas être mort à ta place, ou celle de Lily, mais tant que Harry vivra, qu'il grandira dans un monde où Voldemort n'est plus, alors je continuerai de croire que ta mort n'a pas été vaine.

J'aurais tant aimé le voir grandir.

J'aurais tant aimé que tu le voies grandir.

Je l'imagine comme toi. Turbulent, vif, intelligent, et loyal. Tu lui aurais tout appris, Lily lui aurait appris le reste. Lily lui aurait appris à aimer, de cet amour qui pardonne tout, qui absout tout.

C'est dans ces moments-là que Lily et toi me manquez le plus. Quand je pense à Harry et à votre absence dans sa vie. Au vide qu'il ne pourra jamais vraiment combler.

Et puis votre absence dans la mienne, aussi. À cet éternel vide, que je ne pourrais jamais plus combler.

Parfois, je crois entendre ton rire, James, et mon cœur s'emballe, l'air s'infiltre à nouveau dans mes poumons et ma poitrine se gonfle d'espoir. Puis je me rappelle que je deviens fou. Que dans cette cage, la réalité me joue des tours. Que mes souvenirs se moquent de moi. Je me souviens alors que je mourrai sur cette île de démons, seul et fou à lier. Et le néant se resserre soudain sur moi comme un étau. Je ne sais ce qu'il adviendra de mon âme. Elle est déjà si noire. Si fragile.

Tu te souviens du jour où on s'est rencontré ? Je crois que c'est le souvenir le plus vif qu'il me reste. Je crois aussi que c'est le plus cher.

Mes parents étaient présents avec moi sur le quai du Poudlard Express, moins par affection et tendresse que par fierté : les apparences ont toujours été plus importantes que l'amour chez les Black.

Je me souviens encore de la main froide et lourde de mon père sur mon épaule. J'osais à peine lever les yeux, de honte, de peur de croiser le regard d'un futur camarade qui m'associerait à tout jamais à cet homme et cette femme que je méprisais plus que tout au monde. Mais un éclat de rire m'a fait relever la tête avant que je puisse m'en empêcher. Celui de ton père. Il semblait se moquer de toi, mais l'affection avec laquelle il passa une main rapide dans tes cheveux pour les ébouriffer afin de se faire pardonner m'empêcha de détourner la tête comme la pudeur aurait dû me forcer à le faire.

C'est à ce moment-là que tu as tourné les yeux. Tu m'as dévisagé, lentement, puis ton regard a glissé sur mes parents. D'abord ma mère, et enfin mon père.

Par orgueil, parce que je refusais de laisser qui que ce soit voir à quel point j'avais honte, à quel point le regard des autres —celui d'un garçon dont je ne connaissais pas le nom sur un quai bondé—, m'affectait, j'ai refusé de baisser les yeux, de détourner le regard.

J'étais prêt à recevoir ton dégoût de plein fouet.

Une seconde a passé. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis une minute entière.

Et enfin, après ce qui me parut être une éternité, tu as souris et tu as reporté toute ton attention vers ta mère, qui commençait à laisser échapper quelques larmes, sous le rire, toujours amusé, de ton père.

Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tu venais de changer ma vie.

Ou peut-être que si.

Peut-être que c'est pour cela que tu nous as tous pris sous ton aile ce jour-là. Peter et ses insécurités maladives, Remus et ses blessures si profondes qu'il nous aura fallu des mois, voire des années peut-être, pour l'apprivoiser, et moi — moi et ma solitude, moi et la noirceur qui sommeillait depuis toujours —et pour toujours— dans un recoin muselé de ma cage thoracique.

Tu nous as offert ce que jamais nous aurions pu espérer avoir : un ami loyal, un frère prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Jamais je ne pourrais pardonner Peter de nous avoir trahi, d'avoir si aisément choisi de sacrifier ta vie et celle de Lily, pour sauver la sienne. Mais je sais que toi, tu l'aurais pu.

J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner aussi. Je ne serai jamais là pour Harry comme je te l'avais promis. Comme tu as été là pour moi, pour nous tous.

Tu me manques, James.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore tenir.

* * *

**Nda** : Parce que voir DelfineNotPadfoot et Marie Lapiz me rend toujours un peu nostalgique.


End file.
